Twilight
by cheerlove
Summary: My steamny version of Twilight Note: I chnaged the characters names *oneshot*


**I was glad I had made enough friends on my first day, at a new school in a new town faaaar from home. I sat next to them in the Cafeteria, still a little shy to **

**mingle under their conversations but they kept bringing me in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of four students at a table far away from the other **

**students. I glanced at them and wasn't able to stop. Unearthly beauty would still be an understatement. ,Who are they?' I ask Bianca, the first girl who spoke to**

** me today. ,Those are the Venatores.' She says in a whisper. ,Sounds italian..' I say and can't stop gawking. ,Yep, they moved from Alaska to Italy and then from **

**there to here, that's why their so pale, but so incredibly beautiful..I heard they used to be models and actors back in Italy.' ,Then what the heck are they doing **

**here?' I ask her and she laughs. ,Dr. Venatore works here, he's a very good doctor, and the town needs one. Faye,Lucia, Jason, Connor and Damon are his **

**adoptive kids. The weird thing is..Faye and Connor are together and Jason and Lucia are also a couple..I mean they're all adopted and together..weird isn't it?' **

**,Yeah it is..but you said they had five children..is the fifth also at this HS?' ,You mean Damon..' She grins. ,Damon goes here, he's the youngest of them**

** all..seventeen and single..and yet he hasn't asked any girl in this school out, he thinks he's too good for us all..and maybe he is..I mean he's gorgeous but **

**still..he leaves us girls lusting after him everyday. Ahhhh...there he comes.' She says and our eyes fly to the back entrance to the Cafeteria. Damon, all in bad **

**boy look, white shirt black boots, pants and leather jacket walks straight to the table of his siblings without looking around or acknowledging the presence of a **

**whole school. He's about to sit down when he stands up straight in a motion and inhales deeply. Then he wrinkles his nose nauseated, as his face crumbles in **

**disgust. His eyes scan the cafeteria, so fast he looks like a haunted animal trapped in a too small cage. His eyes then lock on me and he looks really shocked, he**

** even takes a step back, then he suddenly covers his nose, as if he has a bad nosebleed and hurries out of the cafeteria, the same way he came in. ,What was**

** that?' I ask Bianca and she shrugs.**

**I don't see Damon anymore on that day, but I meet him in biology on the following. I walk into bio-class and there's no other seat free than the one next to**

** Damon. With every step I take towards the seat he looks more tortured. I sit down quietly, as he sits on the far end of the table. Did I have a disease or was he**

** generally like that towards people. His fists were clenched and everything about him looked super tight and tense, even his black charcoal eyes looked hard. I'm**

** a bit worried...about him. ,Are you alright?' I whisper to him, afraid he might faint any minute from now. Was he even breathing? The moment I opened my**

** mouth was the moment he took off, he walked straight out of the classroom. The teacher and my classmates look after him. The teacher looks at me for an **

**explanation. ,I think he was feeling sick.' I say to him with a smile. But I can't help but feel blamed like he left because of me, did I have bad breath or **

**something or did I reek of sweat that bad? I was pretty sure I'd used deodorant and my favorite blueberry body lotion this morning. He disappeared for another **

**day, and I didn't see him for almost 14 days straight.** **In the meantime , his siblings stared at me. Especially Lucia, the model who could also be a bitch-**

**gang-leader. If stares could kill, then I was about to drop dead. She looked at me as if she blamed me for something, like I had done something wrong.**

**He came back on a Tuesday morning, and the weirdest thing of all, he picked the seat right next to me. ,Hello.' He said and I could see he was trying his best to **

**put up a smile, and his eyes which used to be charcoal black where now a honey golden, and I started gawking again. ,I'm Damon Venatore, and you're... **

**Anabella Frey.' He says and sits down. ,Just Bella.' I say suspicious of the friendly conversation. He takes every inch of my face in. ,Bella..' He says tasting my**

** name on his tongue. ,Beautiful name.' He compliments me and I nod. ,Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?' I can't help but ask, since the teacher wasn't **

**there yet, I could at least know why he was so weird. ,Is it forbidden?' He asks me still clutching to his side of the table, I can see he's breathing through his **

**mouth. ,No but..you have been behaving weirdly around me..even now..why are you breathing through your mouth, do I stink?' I ask him and smell my hair. **

**,No...' He says not continuing. ,But what?' I insist. ,You don't stink, but your scent is pretty strong and intense.' He saysand looks away from me. ,You mean my**

** perfume? Yeah , I put a little too much on me this morning, but I barely notice..you must have a fine nose.' I smile at him and he swallows. He doesn't say **

**anything for a while and continues his shallow breathing. ,Why did you come to this town...Bella?' He asks looking at me. ,I..I came to live with my dad.' I give **

**him a nice smile, who knows, maybe we were becoming friends. ,Why?' He asks a little too interested. ,Cause my mom is on the road and I don't to be a liability **

**to her, so I thought I'd spend some time with my dad instead.'**

**,And now you're being a liability to him?' He says as an assumption instead of a question. ,No..what makes you think I'm being a liability to my dad?' I ask a **

**little puzzled. ,No reason.' He says giving a brief smile. ,Why did you move to this town?' I ask him in return. ,Who told you?' He asks me. ,Some students said **

**you were actors and models.' I told him being stunned by his eyes. ,We enjoy the quiet of a small town, that's why we're here.' He says and I nod and his eyes **

**pierce into mine. ,What are you thinking?' He asks me. ,Nothing.' I say. ,Everybody thinks something, even when dreaming.' He says matter-of-factly. ,And you **

**know that?' I ask him. ,Yes, I do.' A few moments pass and he talks again. ,You still haven't told me what you're thinking?' He says and I'm about to answer **

**when the teacher comes in. ,I was asking myself why models would want to escape the easy life of glamor and go to Highschool at a town like this.' I lean in to **

**tell him and he almost falls off his chair in attempt to get away from me and I'm stunned by his actions but can't help but laugh about it. Maybe I would make a **

**game out of this. Make-Damon-flinch. ,Never mind.' I say and scoot back to my seat ignoring him for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rings, I stand up and **

**walk off but Damon is beside me. ,Sorry about earlier...but I'm..allergic..to your perfume. Nothing personal.' He says as we walk to my locker. ,Uh.' I say not **

**interested at all. ,Then why don't you stay away.' I say to him. ,That'd be a very good idea.' He says talking to himself. I expect him to leave but he's still there**

** and I stare at him. ,Your eyes...two weeks ago they were pitch black and now they're golden...are you wearing contacts?' I ask him and he stares at me his face **

**crumbling once again and he leaves just like that. ,Ok..' I say and exchange my books.**

**At lunch, when I'm putting together a fruit bowl he appears next to me again. ,Hello.' He greets once again. I look at him and ignore him, putting grapefruits into**

** my bowl. ,I know I'm being weird.' He says and I snort. ,Believe me I want to stay away, but..' ,You keep coming back.' I end for him and accidentally let an**

** apple drop which he catches with fast reflexes. ,Here you go.' He puts the apple on my platter. ,Thanks.' I say and take some napkins. ,Wanna eat lunch **

**together?' I ask him, with my full platter in my hands. ,No, thank you.' He shakes his head. ,Why not? Is there something wrong with the food?' I ask putting my **

**head to the side. ,This is not my kind of food.' He says swallowing hard. ,What would your rather like to eat?' I ask him putting a grapefruit into my mouth, **

**walking to my seat next to Bianca and her friends. ,Please don't ask.' He pleads and my eyebrows go up and I turn around to face him. ,What's so bad about that**

** question?' I ask not understanding and to my surprise he's gone, on his way to his siblings. ,Weird.' I say and sit next to my new friends. ,Venatore is actually **

**talking to you..that's like never happened before.' Nelle says giving Damon unobvious stares. ,He's weird.' I say and enjoy my lunch. ,What you don't say, but **

**he's hot as hell.'**

**The next morning, when I get to the parking lot of the school, Damon is leaning against his lamborghini, which looks out of place in a highschool parking lot, with**

** all the rusty small not-fancy cars. I walk past him and he follows me. ,Morning, Bella.' He says and catches up to me quickly. ,Your multiple personality, **

**one-foot-in, one-foot-out attitude is driving me crazy.' I say clutching my backpack. ,I'm sorry...I don't know how to be friends.' He says and I notice how tall he**

** is when he stands up right. ,You want to be my friend?' I ask surprised with a smile. ,Definitely not.' He says a little too fast and I have to pokerface. ,I wouldn't**

** be a good friend for you.' He says and I nod as if I understand.** **,Right.' I say and walk on. ,Don't you wanna know why?' He asks me. ,I'm pretty sure your **

**answer would just confuse me a little more.' I say and I see him smile. ,You're confused by me? Believe me, I find you confusing.' He says. ,Why that? I don't **

**leave you hanging in the middle of a question orsomething..like when I asked you about your eyes...it's easy, contacts, yes or no?' I stand still staring at him. **

**,Have you heard the saying, curiosity kills the cat?' He asks me back. ,You're unbelievable.' I say and walk on. It continues like that throughout the day, he asks **

**me questions, which he expects me to answer , but doesn't answer mine.** **,Want me to give you a ride home?' He asks me after gym. ,I came on my bike.' I say **

**as we walk out of school with classmates staring at us, curiosity in their eyes, what a Venatore could possibly want from a simple girl like me. He had been **

**around me a lot lately.** **,That's no problem, my car has a little trailer, to hold it. It's about to rain, so when you ride with me, you'd be home a lot faster.' He **

**offers me with a smile. ,Okay that's nice of you.' It was hard to resist his golden pleading eyes.**

**He follows me to the bicycle storage room in the basement, to help me with my bike. ,There's nobody here...' He says quietly to himself. ,Yeah..I'm always the**

** first out of gym, I hate sports.' I say taking the lock off my bike. I hear him sigh and I turn around. ,What is it?' I look at him. ,Your scent.' He takes a step closer**

** to me. ,It's intoxicating.' ,It's just Armani.' I say my heart beating super fast with him being so close. ,Mmhh...' He says digging his face in my neck. ,I know the **

**cotton candy scent makes you want to nibble on me.' I say with a shy smile as his hands fold around me. ,Damon..?' I ask not sure where this was going. He **

**starts licking my neck and I'm paralyzed with pleasure. He sucks my neck creating a big hickey and I can't make a sound and I close my eyes instead. I hear **

**him making a growling sound and all of a sudden he's yanked away from me hard and he slams into the other wall, without falling or breaking a bone. ,Bella, are**

** you alright?' I hear his sister Faye, who looks like a fairy out of fairytale, ask me, her voice full of worry. ,Yeah I'm fine..we were just..ehm..' Yeah, what were **

**we doing? I can see Jason was the one who pulled Damon away with a force. He was a giant muscle mountain, he looked like he lifted weights just for fun. **

**,Anything broken, does your head hurt?' Jason says coming closer to me. ,No, I'm perfectly fine really.' I say looking at Damon, who looked ashamed and glued**

** to the wall. Jason inspects my face and my neck and then looks at his sister when he sees the hickey which I quickly hide by putting my hands on my neck. **

**,Let's go.' He instruchts to Damon who follows him wordlessly. Faye stays with me for a moment. After shes convinced I'm ok, she says goodbye and turns **

**around. Okaaay...I was feeling a little turned on, but Damon hadn't done anything bad...or would he have gone further with me against my will, but what would**

** that have to do with broken bones or dizziness?** **Nobody, would answer my question so I could as well go home and muse about it.**

**,He almost drained her! We got there just in time to yank him off her.' Faye told my father. ,Damon..why would you do such a thing, you're better than this, I **

**know you can control yourself, you have for the past 50 years, why now..you've hunted, you're not even thirsty. Why would you do the one thing, we are**

** against?' My father asks me clearly confused and worried about me. ,I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore... I left to spare us the disgrace, but I **

**couldn't stay away from her for long. She has awakened my bloodlust in a way I can't deny. And I'm really trying to ignore it..and today, when we all alone, her **

**scent not tainted by the other students..everything seemed so fit...I had the chance..' I drift of imagining the taste of her blood. ,Snap out of it!' Lucia brings me**

** back to reality. ,You would have regretted it, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself anymore. I saw it.' Faye explains the future to me. ,I'm so sorry.' I say **

**to my family and look to the ground. ,I'm disappointed in you, Damon...I may have expected this of Connor, but not you.' My father says and walks away. ,Did **

**she suspect anything?' My mom asks Jason and Faye. ,No..she just thought he was coming on a little too strong, that's all.' Jason explains to her and they all **

**stare at me with accusing looks.** **,Stay away from her.' Lucia warns me in her demanding voice. ,Believe me, it's easier said than done.' I say not lifting my eyes.**

**Damon doesn't reappear for the rest of the week and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me since his siblings can't stop staring at me, especially Lucia **

**with her murderous stares. I hide the hickey under turtlenecks and scarfs but at gym I have to take it off and the girls see the monstrous hickey on my neck, **

**which just doesn't want to go away no matter how hard I tried with lotions and creams. ,Holy crap, who gave you that?' Bianca turns my head to the side, to **

**take it all in. That girl had a keen eye. ,Ehm...' I stutter not sure whether I should say or not. ,Was it Damon? You two..I dunno if you're friends or not...but that **

**definitely looks more than friends, did you two have sex?' She asks straight out. ,Oh my gosh, Bianca don't jump to conclusions..' I say in a quiet voice but the **

**other girls have already picked up the smell of gossip. ,No we didn't do that..' I shake my head immediately. ,So it is Damon, what did you do instead?' She asks**

** with curious eyes. ,It must have been something dirty and bad, Lucia has been eying you this past few days, like you did something..bad and naughty..to Damon**

** , since he's not here. Please tell me, what happened between you two?' She comes closer so do some other girls. ,I honestly don't know. This happened **

**unexpectedly and sudden and then ...it was over.' I point to my neck. ,Uhh.. a sudden burst of affection from Damon Venatore.' Kiara, a Damon-Venatore fan **

**says. ,I thought he didn't like girls from this school.' Another girl says. ,You're so lucky Bella.' A shy girl says. ,Or maybe just at the wrong place at the wrong **

**time.' A jealous girl says and I hurry to get out of the dressing room.**

**On monday, he's back in school, clearly ignoring me. ,Would you at least elaborate what happened the last time we ..talked, or why you keep disappearing?' I **

**stumble after him. ,Bella.' He says and stands still all of a sudden and I bump into him, a solid cold piece of stone. ,Yeah?' I say and take a step back and rub my**

** forehead. ,Stay away from me. I changed my mind, I don't want to be your friend, don't even talk or look at me. It's for your own good.' He says in a cold voice **

**and walks off. I spend all day thinking about what I could have possibly done, to make him be this cold to me again, it's not like something bad happened **

**between us, or was he feeling guilty about the hickey incident. And then boys said, girls were complicated.** **He doesn't pick the seat next to me in class anymore, **

**even in bio, when he sees that I'm sitting where he used to sit, he takes a different seat.** **Ok then, we wouldn't be friends, but he better leave me alone, he was **

**the one who always came back.**

**,So..is the brief friendship between you and Damon over?' Chris a guy who's been asking me out for a while now, which I always denied, asked me. ,Pretty **

**much..it wasn't a friendship to begin with.' I explain to him. ,Are you guys fighting ro something?' Kiara asks with a grin. ,We aren't friends why should we **

**fight?' I ask her. ,Are you lovers?' ,Bianca!' I say, giving her a soft punch in her arm. ,I know there's a giant story behind that hickey..and you're not telling me, I**

** thought we were friends.' She punches me back. ,We are friends, but there's really nothing behind it, it was just a little incident.' I explain to them. ,Hickey sure**

** looks big enough.' Chris says and Bianca can't help but mock him about his jealousy.** **The day passes and I feel a little sad and angry about Damon, but if he can **

**ignore me, I can do so as well, and I'm relieved when school is over, I take my bike, put on my headphones and ride out onto the parking lot, my eyes catch a **

**glimpse of Damon at the other side of the parking lot, his eyes following me, as I try to stare holes into his from the distance. ,Bella, watch out!' I can hear over **

**my earphones and I turn my head to the front, just in time to see a van rushing towards me, I scream and clutch my break so fast, the back of my bike rises.** **All **

**of a sudden I'm out of my bike seat, I see a foot kick into the side of the van, leaving a dent in it. The front part of the van crushes my bike and hurls it unto a **

**tree which was just next to it. The after part, is just a foot away, and I'm in the hands of Damon. He sinks unto the ground with me, placing me gently on it. ,Are **

**you ok?' His expression is tortured his eyes panicked and full of worry. My throat is so dry, I can't make a sound, I just look at him. From a distance I can **

**already hear an ambulance, somebody must have called 911. ,Bella?' Damon whispers my name and I faint in his arms, that was too much for me.**

**I wake when a paramedic touches me. ,Hey there..' He says and starts instructing me what I should do, but I look around for Damon. He's gone. My hero is **

**gone.** **Against my will, I have to go to the hospital where I meet Dr. Venatore, who looked more like a moviestar doctor, Dr. Mcdreamy, instead of a real life **

**doctor. ,Anabella Frey.' He speaks with a gentle voice. ,Looks like you had an angel looking over you.' He smiles at me as his torchlight shine into my eyes. **

**,Actually Damon saved me..he ... I dunno it all happened so fast..one moment I awaited death, the next I was in his arms.' I say with fast breaths. ,You seem a **

**little traumatized.' ,Cuz I had a near-death experience.' I explain to him, like it was super obvious. ,Well, you're fine, just rest for a while and you should be ok, **

**mentally.' He smiles at me and leaves and my father comes in instead to make sure I'm still really alive in his hands. ,That's it, no more cycling for you.' He says **

**embracing me in a hug, as we walk out of the hospital.**

**Even though my father wants to keep me home for the rest of the week, I can convince him to drive me to school in his car, which I don't like. Which seventeen**

** year old, still had to take a ride of a parent?** **On schoolgrounds I spot Damon on the parking lot and want to walk up to him, but he turns and sees me coming and**

** decides to walk off. He wasn't shaking me off this time. I follow him, even though he was going in a whole different direction than school, which was about to **

**start. He turns after a while and as he still sees I'm following him, he picks up the pace and I start running, but I don't seem to catch up with him. He was **

**walking into the woods near the school, hoping I wouldn't follow him in there, but i had to talk to him. I started sprinting into the woods and lost sight of him. **

**Was he hiding behind a tree? ,Damon?' I yell into the woods. ,Damon, I need to talk to you.' I say and walk a little further looking for him. ,Damon!' I say and **

**suddenly I hear a voice behind me. ,Are you really that stupid to follow me in here?' I turn around and see him sitting on a tree. ,I need to talk to you.' I say to **

**him. ,About?' His voice is cold. ,About yesterday..and the day before..and the days before..' I hint at him. ,What do you want? Didn't I tell you to stay away from **

**me.' He asks through clenched teeth.** **,Why should I stay away? You haven't done anything bad..if anything..you saved my life..you're my hero.' I say glancing up**

** at him. ,Believe me I'm not the hero...no I'm the bad guy, and if you weren't this stupid, you'd see it.' He sneers at me. ,What do you mean..without you, I'd be **

**dead by now, you saved me.' I say a sad smile curling my lips. ,I saved you out of my own selfish reasons.' He says to me and I stand straight. ,Like what?' I **

**ask, I wouldn't leave until we'd cleared some misunderstandings. ,Didn't I tell you..' He jumps off the tree and stands right in front of me and my jaw drops. **

**,That curiosity is going to get you killed.' His eyes aren't gentle but hard and dangerous and I take a step back and he follows in slow predatory steps. ,Damon? **

**You're scaring me.' I say and take another step back. ,Good, maybe that's gonna make you listen next time..if there's a next time.' He grins a wicked grin and I **

**can't help but notice his unusual sharp canines. ,I warned you, you didn't listen and now..you're gonna have to face the painful truth.' He says and a silent **

**moment passes between us and I turn around and dash off.**

**And in a blur I see him reappear in front of me as my breath comes out in pants. ,As if you can outrun me.' He says in a voice which gives me goosebumps.** **I run **

**into the other direction and he appears there in a nanosecond and I pick up a pathetic stick to defend myself. ,As if you can fight me off.' He says, yanks the stick**

** out of my hand throws it far away and pins me against a tree. ,My dear Bella...Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I **

**would need any of that.' He says arrogantly. ,If I want you to stay, you will stay.' His smile is devilish. ,Please don't kill me.' I whine on the verge of tears and **

**he snorts. ,Stupid little girl...' He strokes my cheek. ,I'm the world's most dangerous predator. I'm designed to kill.' He tells me as if he was talking to a child **

**why it couldn't have candy. ,And right know, I have the strong desire to kill you.' He whispers and my heart skips a beat. He takes another step towards me and **

**our bodies are pressed hard against each other, mine trapped between him and the tree. I am quiet, not wanting to bring my death any faster than necessary. **

**His face is so close to mine, I stop breathing.**

**,Do you know what I am?' He says tilting my chin up and I nod slowly. ,Say it.' He whispers into my ear. ,Out loud.' He tilts my head and bares my neck. ,Say it.'**

**,Vampire.' I whisper back and he takes a staggered step away from me and pins his arms around me on the tree, leveling his eyes to mine. ,Then answer me the **

**most basic question. What do we eat?' His lips come so close to mine, if I wasn't terrified, I might have been excited thinking he would kiss me. I clutch the tree **

**behind me to bring some distance between us. He quickly grabs me and his mouth is on the same spot the hickey is and I squeak expecting excruciating pain **

**when he's gone, reappearing on a distant tree.** **,I can't do this.' He mutters to himself. ,This is not what I am...anymore.' His eyes find me as I look up to him. **

**Run,Bella, ruuuuun! Every part of my body alerts me. No quick movements, I say to myself. ,Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We only **

**hunt animals. We've learned to control our hunger... But you, your scent, it's like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin. Something I'm getting **

**addicted to, unable to control or get away from. At some point..it's gonna happen, I'm going to kill you, because I can't stay away. I don't have the strength to **

**stay away from you anymore.' ,Then don't.' I say walking towards the tree he was on instead of away. ,Aren't you afraid?' He asks so surprised I was still here**

** not running the first chance I got. ,I'm not anymore..you could have killed me, or see me get killed but you didn't..and you won't...there will be some attempts **

**but wouldn't go that far just to kill me...I trust you.' I say looking up at him and he puts his head to the side as if I was the most complicated calculus ever. **

**,Don't.' He's in front of me within a second. We hold eye contact for a second and he tugs my hair in the soft blowing wind back, then he turns around and **

**leaves.**

**That night I go to bed restless, thinking about Damon. I don't know whether to ignore him or not..to stay away or not, but it was perfectly clear the attraction I **

**felt for him was now stronger than ever. In my daydreams at school, I catch myself dreaming about him in weird ways. Graf Dracula style, a handsome vampire**

** holding a young maiden in his arms, draining her..**

**I switch off my lights and hide under my bedsheets, thinking about Damon who apparently wouldn't come to school anymore in his life...in this lifetime because I **

**was around. My eyes are almost closing when I hear a whisper. ,Buona notte, mia Bella...' Was I wake-dreaming again, but it sounded so real, so much like him. **

**I shift to my other side and notice a movement to my right which makes me sit up straight. ,Hello?' I say into the darkness of my room. ,Hello.' I hear a very **

**familiar voice and I jerk to the other side of the bed. ,Damon...what are you..how did you get in here..how long have you been here?' I say staring at the guy **

**standing in front of my window. ,Too many questions at once confuse me.' He says still not facing me. ,How?' I ask. ,The window.' ,When?' ,Right before you **

**were about to close it.' ,Why?' ,I told you I couldn't stay away.' Now he turns around to look at me. I only see his face. in the moonlight, the rest is creepy dark **

**features of his body. His face is illuminated as beautifully as ever, as if the moon was created to make him shine. His lips so perfect and full, I can't help but **

**stare, he's just too beautiful, how could I go to sleep with this in here. ,Do you want me to leave?' He asks me, his perfect lips moving. I still gawk like stupid, **

**like this was the first time I was seeing him. ,Bella?' He comes closer lowering himself on my bed, it doesn't look like a normal lowering, he looks like a panther **

**making small steps, scanning his surroundings.**

**,Bella...' His face is just an inch away from mine, his eyes a golden trap imprisoning me. He was the predator, he should be charging, but I was the one who **

**leaned forward with such a force, stealing a kiss from his lips as he almost throws himself against my wall because of the brief lip contact. ,Don't!' He hisses at **

**me. ,Don't you ever do that, if you know whats good for you. I can't lose control with you.' He starts saying angrily but his voice grows desperate, his eyes are **

**intrusive. ,I'm sorry...' I look at my hands which are nicely folded unto the quilt. I was just a human, he shouldn't lead me into temptation when he knew I **

**wouldn't be able to resist. All of a sudden he lunges forward and before I can look up, his lips are on mine, or rather his tongue is in my mouth. My hands fold **

**around his neck as he presses me against my bed, his arms around my waist, getting on top of me. My heart is hammering, a well with blood supplied part of my**

** brain, is telling me to stop, but all I can feel now is Damon. There's nothing but Damon in my mind right now, and we have a hot..too hot make out. We kiss away **

**the night.**

**I wake up alone in my bed and for a minute I think last night was a hot vivid dream. I hear a car honk and I walk to my window just to see the hottest guy ever **

**stand there, waiting for me.** **About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Damon was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how **

**potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.** **,No lamborghini today?' I ask him **

**getting into his BMW SUV. ,I thought this car would make you feel more comfortable.' He says as he gets into the drivers seat. ,We could be in a volcano, as long**

** as you were there, I'd feel comfortable.' I say smiling at him. So, would we talk about last night or not, were we a couple or not? He smiles at my comment and **

**I expect the drive to suffer in awkward silence but Damon keeps me talking. ,What are you thinking?' He asks me as we drive. ,Nothing special..school, the **

**weather..' I look outside. ,What are you really thinking?' He asks me. Ok, so I might as well spit it out. ,Last night..was it a mistake, does it mean anything?' I **

**ask looking at him.** **,In my opinion..you getting involved with me is more than just a simple mistake. I..I don't know what it means, I've never felt like this **

**before.' He looks at me , turning into the school parking lot. I nod even though I didn't understand anything. ,Are you upset?' Damon asks me as he turns off the**

** engine. ,Not really.' I say and turn to him and he leans in to me and I have to smile as we kiss. So we were a couple.**

**We walk to class hand in hand and I can't stop looking down or grinning. ,Everybody's staring.' I tell Damon and have to laugh at how much I'm embarrassed. **

**,Just some nosy people, ignore them.' He says putting his arm around my waist.** **,I'll definitely have to get used to this.' I say as I look up to him and his lips drop**

** on my, his tongue stroking my lips, and I have such an urge to giggle. ,Aren't you one giggle ball.' He says with a smirk and I have to giggle. ,So what's the **

**official story about how this happened, if anyone were to ask?' I ask him before I walk into my first class. ,We went out last night and it sorta happened. End.' **

**,How precise of you.' I say to him. ,I think the true story would be a little too much.' He says sarcastically and I have to grin. ,Learn something and don't only **

**daydream about me.' He kisses my forehead before he walks off to his class and I float to mine.** **Of course the gossip isn't far away, Bianca and her friends are **

**in my neck and wants dirty deeds, and of course they want to know what made the new hickeys appear.** **At lunch, Damon has already reserved us a table and **

**waits for me to sit next to him. ,Don't think just because we're a couple now, I'm gonna come running whenever you call.' I say to him. ,And yet you're here.' He **

**puts his chin in his hands and he looks like an adorable little boy.**

**,I have some questions about you... you know..yooou' I say to him in a whisper and he has to smile. ,Go ahead.' He encourages me. ,How old are you?' I ask him. **

**,Nineteen.' He says. ,How long have you been ,nineteen?' ,A while.' He grins. ,Define a while.' ,I was born 1901, was on the verge of death in 1920, do the **

**math.' He tells me. ,Oh no please..I hate maths..next.' ,You never eat.' I look at his stacked lunch plate which he hasn't touched as I bite into my apple. ,Can **

**you-' He grabs my hand with the apple in it and he bites it in a highly erotic way which makes me feel a little damp. He chews the apple, his eyes still on me. **

**,Okay..' I say with a hush voice. ,Bianca is watching us...she thinks we're having eye sex.' My jaw drops as he chuckles, and I give Bianca a quick glance. ,How **

**do you know what she's thinking?' I ask him. ,I can read minds.' He says and my eyes pop out and I tilt my head back. ,You can read minds?' I say hollow. **

**,Yep...most of the students here are talking..thinking about us...some are jealous, some worried..some angry.' , What they're thinking is ..uneccessary right **

**now..' I wink to the side. ,Can..can you read my mind?' I ask him and start cursing all the pervy things I thought about him. No stop, don't think it, he'll know.. I **

**think to myself and start reciting the alphabet in my head. He smiles and leans in, flashing bright white teeth and canines much more pointed than a humans. **

**,No..and it's driving me crazy..everything about you is so unusual to me..nobody dares to be stubborn to a vampire, but you are, I can read everybody's mind, **

**but not yours..and then there's this issue with me usually being able to ignore human blood resist it..and you..' His eyes drift to the side as he sits up straight **

**again at his side of the table. ,Yeah..my mom always told me I was special.' I break the tension with my cute joke and he smiles. **

**I eat my pizza until he's fully refocused on me. ,Any more questions?' He asks me after a while. ,Nah.' I say casually. ,No more questions?' He asks incredibly. **

**,Nope.' I say and wipe my hands with my napkin. ,A well-intentioned advice, don't pursue the career of a journalist.' He says to me. ,Why not?' I ask him. ,Here **

**you have a real vampire in front of you, and all you can do is ask two questions.' He says to me watching me suck on a lollipop and I'm embarrassed by the **

**wayhe's watching me. ,If I have more questions I'll let you know.' I chew on my lip. ,What are you thinking?' He asks me. ,Lucia is staring at me.' I say to him. **

**,She's a little worried about me..and you. Just ignore her I do. I think it's time you met my family.' He looks over at his siblings. ,Come on.' He stretches out a **

**hand to me. ,You crazy? I'm not going over there. Have you seen Lucias stares..never am I going there.' I say a little too fats and nervous. ,Don't you want to **

**meet my family?' He has such an angelic face. ,Not here and definitely not now..sometime when Lucia has made peace with me.' I give a nervous laugh.**

**Damon spends almost every night in my room. ,You know, it's healthy for a relationship if we don't see each other at all times.' I say to him as we snuggle in my **

**bed. ,Have you had enough of me already?' He digs his face in my neck. ,As if I could get enough of this.' I say and tilt my head back, I get on his lap and lock **

**lips with him, my heart making its own beat to our lip lyrics. ,Uh, stop moving.' He puts me to the side. ,What is it?' I ask, my breath panting and in a blur he's at **

**my window. ,I'm feeling aroused.' He says slowly into the cool night air.** **,Oh..' I have to grin, I was turning on a vampire! ,It's ok..it's alright, don't worry, come**

** back here.' I say to him. ,No, you don't understand..lust and bloodlust are pretty close..one leads to the other.' He says and I once again nod as if I understand.**

**,So..is that a bad thing?' I ask when I notice he won't elaborate. ,Of course it is.' He says to me like it's the easiest thing on earth. ,Why..vampires are known for **

**being excellent lovers and humans love se-' ,Don't end that sentence.' He puts his hand on his lips and I have to laugh. **

**,Have you ever..done it?' I ask him totally interested. ,I don't think our relationship has reached the point where we talk about stuff like this.' He stretched and I **

**catch a glimpse of his abs. ,Okay, we don't have to talk about this now..but get back in here.' I pat on the spot next to me and he shakes his head as if he knew **

**exactly what I had in mind. ,Come on Damon what could be the worst thing that could happen?' I ask a little impatient. ,Bella, aren't you worried? That..that I **

**could take you recklessly...just giving into my own animalistic instincts.' He says avoiding eye- contact with me. ,Ouh..you wanna take me?' I ask a little **

**touched. Damon is stunned by my calm reaction.** **,I don't mind if you give into..your sex drive.' I say seductively and Damon's jaw drops. ,I can't believe you just **

**said that.' He gives a little laugh but looks at me with curious eyes, like he was seeing a whole new side of me. ,Oh Bella.' He takes my face into his hands. ,You **

**should be careful around me.' He warns me gently. ,I may looked controlled to you, but I'm on the edge.' He gives a low growl. ,I'm so turned on right know.' I **

**say and pull him towards me, doing my favourite thing at night, kissing him.**

**,Are you nervous?' Damon asks me. I'd finally agreed to meet his whole family, after two weeks. ,I don't know, do I look ok?' I ask him and turn around. ,That's **

**what you're nervous about?' He asks me incredulously. ,You are unbelievable, but you look good.' He says eying my white and pink sweater, my jeans and **

**ballerinas. ,That's not enough.' I rush back in and come out minutes later, still in the same jeans, but in a pink tanktop, a white blazer over it, and white plateau **

**sandals. I've put my hair up in a bun, with two streaks at the side, and put on little diamond earrings. ,This is much better.' I say and get into Damons car. ,I **

**looked like a child before, but now I look more mature.' I say and fasten my seat belt. ,I can't believe you're more worried about your outfit than going into a **

**house of vampires.' he says and I smile. ,I'll be a little scared if there are coffins and crosses and garlic and stuff.' I say to him. ,Yeah, the typical vampire stuff, **

**but none of that is true, are did you see me perish in the sun?' He takes my hand and I play with his index finger. ,There's a lot of things I haven't seen about **

**you.' I say in a low voice. ,Is it just me or is this conversation taking a pervy turn?' He asks hiding a smile and I burst out laughing. ,You're a lot kinkier than I'd **

**expect from a little innocent girl.' He says to me. ,Then you still got a lot to learn.'** **I do get nervous when we drive up the driveway of a big openlighted house. **

**,Wow, this surely is amazing.' I say as we walk inside and there's a tingle in my stomach.** **We walk into the living room and I hide a little behind Damon. ,Bella, **

**meet my mother Anastasia and my father Robert.' He says putting an encouraging arm on my shoulder.**

**,Good afternoon Mam, Dr. Venatore.' I shake their hands with a light grin. ,Bella.' Anastasia says. ,The girl who has been driving my boy crazy. Literally.' **

**Anastasia who looked about five years older than Lucia, said to me and I give a shy laugh. ,I don't see..or rather smell what's so special about her.' Lucia **

**descends down the stairs as if she was walking on a catwalk, not looking at me. ,Behave Lucia.' Dr. Cullen says. ,Why should I? Why should I be nice to a **

**pathetic hum-' She wants to say and Damon growls at her. ,Watch how you talk to her!' ,Or what?' She growls back, and they stand very close to each other. **

**,Stop that, don't fight because of me, I don't want to come between you.' I try to pull Damon away, but it's like pulling on a tree, I give him a kick, which makes **

**him forget his anger and chuckle instead. ,What was that?' He asks me amused. ,Don't fight because of me.' I repeat, looking to the ground. ,Don't be upset, Lulu**

** is being a bitch, because she hasn't been laid in 24 hours.' Jason skids down the stares and even though I want to resist I burst out laughing. ,So sorry..but I **

**really didn't expect anyone to say this.' I am able to control myself as the others laugh at my outburst. ,We're just a normal family. Vampires here or there.' Dr. **

**Venatore says.** **,But she's not one of us.' Lucia just won't let go and her sister Faye appears from the corner. ,Bella is meant to be here..to be with us.' She says **

**and the others go silent. ,Faye can see the future and apparently, she's seen mine..or yours.' He explains to me, his eyes fixed on her.** **,And it's nice to actually **

**feel Damon be happy instead of depressed.' Connor who hugs Faye from behind says. ,Connor can feel emotions, or make you feel them.' Damon explains to me, **

**his eyes still on Faye. ,No that's not happening.' He says all of a sudden to Faye. ,Whaat?' I ask a little amazed. ,Nothing, let me show you my room.' He says **

**and he takes my hand leading me upstairs.**

**,This is my room.' We stand in a room which wasn't much bigger than mine at home. There's no bed but a white futonsofa in the corner and ont he walls are **

**shelves stacked with books and Cd's and one sound system. I check out his books and and music. ,You have original copies of pride and prejudice, wuthering **

**heights..' I continue to scan his bookshelves and name more authors. ,Robert had them, he's a lot older than the rest of us.' He puts on his soundsystem and **

**wonderful classic music dances through the room. ,Wow..that's beautiful, who's the artist?' I ask him. ,You're standing right in front of him.' He smiles at him **

**and my jaw drops. ,Damon that's amazing..you can play?' I ask as if it wasn't obvious. ,Piano, violin, guitar, drums..if you live for a while you have a lot of time **

**to learn certain things.' He says and spins me around and I laugh like a little girl.** **He shows me the rest of the house, which is just plain expensive and elegant. **

**He takes me to the basement and plays a song on the piano which was inspired by my sleep. ,Bellas lullaby.'** **,Wanna do something cool?' He asks me as we **

**walk out to the forest and I nod. He hoists me on his back and climbs up a tree with me in superspeed. ,OMG.' I clutch to him as if clutching for my life. ,By the **

**way, are you afraid of heights?' He asks me. ,Don't you think you should have asked me before you got on a tree with me?' I say clutching tighter and he laughs.**

**We spend the afternoon playing chess and board games in Damon's room and he teaches me a few tunes on the piano.**

**,Bella..do you want to eat something, I could fix you something up..' He asks me when it's evening. ,No, I'm good.' I say as we walk into the living room where **

**Connor and Faye are watching TV. ,Her stomach will growl in about 24 seconds.' Faye grins in our direction and Damon heads towards the kitchen. ,I'm really **

**not that hungry, you really don't have to cook.' I plead totally embarrassed when my stomach growls at the end of my sentence. It was a low growl, but with **

**them being vampires, it surely sounded like a lion's growl. ,I'll eat with you if that's what you embarrassed about..feel free, like family.' He takes out a frying **

**pan and some eggs out of the fridge. ,Yeah, since you're going to be family.' Faye smiles and dances her way all over to me and hugs me. ,Shut up, Faye.' **

**Damon says super concentrated all of a sudden. ,Why? It's the truth, it's gonna happen anyway...100 percent inevitable.'** **,I said shut up.' Damon bangs the **

**frying pan on the table and I jolt. ,What's going on here?' Jason comes down the stairs with a totally ruffled Lucia. ,Nothing...Bella let's go, I know a pretty good **

**Chinese restaurant you'd like.' Damon comes over and takes my hand and I wink the others, excluding Lucia, before we get out of the door.**

**,So, what was that all about..' I ask when we're in the car. ,Nothing.' Damon says super tense and I don't believe him. ,Liar...' I whisper and he sighs amused. **

**,Did Faye see something unpromising about my future...am I going to die or something?' I feel a little uncomfortable asking this. ,No.' He says not elaborating. **

**,But?' I hated the way he never explained things. ,And nothing.' He gives me a short glance. ,Are you kidding me...come on spit it out!' I demand from him. **

**,We're gonna be together for a while, that's what she saw.' He says and I'm not sure whether I should believe him or not. ,If you don't wanna tell me then fine, **

**but don't lie.' I say a little pissed. ,First of all, I didn't want to tell you, you forced me, second of all.. I wasn't lying..you're going to be with me for a while.' He **

**says as we get out of the car and into the fast-food restaurant. ,Define a while.' I insist as we order. ,Oh Bella, can't you let this go and enjoy your dinner, enjoy**

** being with me...?' He asks me with pleading eyes. ,Not before you give me the..whole..truth.' I say and take a sip of my sprite and he sighs. ,Faye has seen you **

**turned, a vampire. And I don't want that...I won't watch you die, even if it's just to become a vampire..I want you to have a normal fulfilled human life.' He **

**watches me watch him. ,If you want me to have a normal life..then we shouldn't have become friends..much less kiss.' **

**My plate with fried rice arrives and I dig in. ,That's what I've been trying to convince you off, since they day we met..that you should stay away from me...this is **

**going to lead nowhere.' He says to me and I chew a little slower. ,Are you breaking up with me, just after..what two weeks?' I ask a little confused. ,I think **

**that'd be the best.' He looks at me and I look at my plate. I should lose my appetite but I keep eating mechanically. ,Are you upset?' Damon asks me and takes**

** my right hand. What a stupid question! ,Why? Can't you see me bursting of happy fireworks?' I ask and give him the fakest smile ever. ,I'm sorry Bella..I **

**shouldn't have gotten your hopes up.' He says and I take my hand out of his. ,Please, wrap this up.' I say to the next waitress, and am ready to leave. The ride**

** home is quiet and I still haven't realized it's absolutely over between me and Damon. ,Thanks for dinner, see you at school tomorrow.' I say and walk to my **

**door. ,Bella wait..' He says and I already shut the door.** **I run a bath, light some candles and relax in my bathtub, I'm not upset, I hadn't been with Damon that **

**long to obsess over him. I close my eyes and think about everything that had happened today, from meeting his family to breaking up, if that wasn't news.**

**On the next day of school, I'm still not upset. I just walk down the hallway, like I did every morning. ,Bella.' I hear his voice call my name. Ignore. This time I **

**wouldn't let him play ping pong with me, talk to me whenever he felt like it, breakup with me the next. ,Bella.' He says again and I just keep walking on. ,Don't **

**pretend you can't hear me.' He calls out. I was not pretending. ,You shouldn't annoy a vampire.' He's suddenly in front of me, holding my shoulders. ,Bite me.' I **

**say, no pun intended and the side of his lip curls up. ,You don't know, how much I'd love to.' He says and I pry his hands of my shoulders. ,What do you want **

**from me? I thought it'd be best if we called it quits.' I say and open my locker. ,I know...' He says biting on his lips. ,But you can't...' I say taking out my books.**

** ,You're too damn...tempting.' He chooses his words carefully. ,Well, too bad for you, I'm not gonna be your playtoy anymore, which you can pick up when you're**

** bored...I'm done.' I say and leave him standing there. Oh yeah, that felt good.**

**He watches me all day long, with that overconfident cocky smile, did he think I'd be running back to him? ,Bella.' Faye clings to my arm. ,Hey Faye..' I smile at **

**her, she wasn't like her brother. ,Are you alright?' She asks me and walks me to class. ,Yeah...it's just..your brother is giving me a headache.' I say clutching my**

** books. ,Don't worry about him, you two are meant to be together, no matter how much he tries to deny it, it's gonna happen anyway, so don't rack your brain on **

**what he says or does.' She squeezes my hand and rushes off to her artclass. Oh boy...what had I gotten myself into...**

**It's in coed PE, where we have to do some stretching for track and field, where he shows up in front of me. ,Let's pair up.' He says even though he can clearly **

**see I have a female partner to my right. ,I'm already paired up with Ana.' I say standing close to a grinning blonde girl. ,Let's go, Ana.' I say to her but suddenly **

**Damon grabs my foot making me hop in the air on my right foot. ,It's either me, or nobody.' He says daring to make demands on top. ,And who do you think you **

**are?' He draws my foot to the right, so I have to hop to the wall and lean against it, as he stretches my foot further up. ,Damon Venatore, nice to meet you.' He **

**smiles at me. Why did he have such a charming smile but I won't let myself be fooled by it. ,Tss.' I make an annoyed sound. ,Bella...' He begins. ,Don't even start **

**with me, I don't wanna hear yet another terrible explanation of why not...I've given up, I'm done.' I make my point clear, and I hope he understood. ,I want you **

**to know why...' He says nevertheless. ,Here we go again.' I roll my eyes as he switches to my other leg. ,You make me wanna do things, I've long sworn off...' **

**,Bloodlust. I've got it.' I roll my eyes again. ,And real lust...' He stares into my eyes, at least I have the decency to blush, I hope the couple next to us didn't hear.**

** ,Can we talk about this after school...I feel uncomfortable talking here.' I say and he nods, and his eyes are a golden shade darker.**

**After school, I try to dodge Damon. I so wasn't ready for ,the talk'. The first two rounds with my parents were already painful enough. I manage to quietly **

**escape Damon, not only after school, but I spend the afternoon and most of the evening with my dad so Damon can't ambush me. Short before bedtime, I make **

**sure again that my windows are closed and my door as well. ,Who are you trying to keep out?' I hear Damon's voice behind me and I spin around. ,How did **

**you...' I had closed by bedroom door ever since I got back from school. ,Bathroom window.' He says and lies down on my bed like it was his. ,About our talk...' **

**He starts again. ,Yeah, yeah lust and bloodlust blah blah...I've got it.' I say and roll my eyes again. ,No, you haven't got it, and stop interrupting me.' In a second **

**he standing in front of me looking down on me. ,Sit.' He says and I'd rather sit then be under his penetrating stare. I fold my legs up to my chest. ,You don't **

**know how it feels like for me. The hunger for flesh, the thirst for blood. Imagine you've been in a hot dessert for thousands of years you're so dried out, you're**

** about to become the sand the dessert is full with, and then suddenly, a hot five star meal with all your favourites dishes appear in front of you and a cool can of **

**water. As a hungry, dried out dying man, would you really pass on the opportunity to feast and drink? No man or woman in their right mind would. Would you?' **

**He asks me. ,No...probably not.' I say. ,Yes, see...and that..the probably not is my misery, my personal hell. Do I or do I not?' **

**His face is suddenly close to mine and those eyes. ,Then why stay around me if things are already so hard?' I ask him. ,Would you as the dying man say: no **

**thank you, give the food and the drink to somebody else..I'd rather continue starving and dehydrating.' He looks at me questioningly and I don't know if I should**

** be nervous being compared to food. ,As the dying man you'd rather be around the meal just in case you thought: Screw this, why am I starving myself . Dig in.' **

**He says still standing very close. ,Ok, please stop comparing me to food.' I say and he looks up and I see his adamsapple move. ,What I'm trying to say is..I **

**don't want to stay for your sake, but I can't stay away either. I want you, I want you bad..and it's pure torture.' He passive thinkingly strokes my thigh. ,So **

**much torture.' He whispers to himself. ,I can make you an offer.' I say brave-heartedly and his gaze locks on me. ,I...I don't necessarily..mind..getting physical **

**...with you.' Like I said...brave-hearted. ,And as for the other part..I don't mind you biting me occasionally...if it means we can be together...I don't mind making **

**small sacrifices..I mean no relationship is perfect..and you have to take care of the needs of the other if you want a good relationship.' I keep on babbling and he**

** stares at me like I'm crazy. ,Yeah...I think you're suffering from lack of sleep.' He says and plants my head on the pillow. ,No...I'm serious you know...I want **

**you too.' Since my face was already down all I had to do is get my ass up, and they looked nicely rounded in my short tight PJ shorts. ,Bella...' I hear him say **

**with a hushed voice, he was totally staring at my ass. I spread my legs a little apart to get that sexy curve right. Talking about being a slut. I so would be **

**embarrassed by this...tomorrow.**

**,Don't be shy.' I urge him on. ,We both want this..we're both starving, let's help each other out...' I say as I feel his hand caressing my thigh. ,Bella...' He says **

**and again and I can feel his lips somewhere around my thighs, and then his face is on my crotch, covered my a layer of panties and PJ shorts. I feel him stick his**

** nose in it, if it weren't for the clothes. I turn around and press my lips on his, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. ,Are you sure this is what you **

**want..' He mumbles unto my lips. No time for talking now, more action. I let my hands wander to his pants and feel a heard bulge under the zipper and I have to**

** smile about that. He takes my Pj top off and since I always sleep bra less, the girls are free in a second. He stares at me for a seconds, then grabs me and pins **

**me on the bed. Desire clouded eyes. He spreads my legs apart and in vampire speed he's out of his pants and boxers and his huge hard and erect shaft springs **

**free. ,Oh my goodness.' I stop breathing for a second, I hadn't expected a cock that big, it was like my forearms combined. ,Are you sure you want this?' He **

**asks me, and even if I said no, the look in his eyes told me he wouldn't take no for an answer. As an answer I let my PJ shorts and my panties down and spread **

**my legs as wide as I can. As I said, I'd regret tomorrow. ,Oh Bella.' He moans, the skin around his eyes gets darker and he plants his face in my crotch, licking **

**and sucking every spot down there, claiming it with his tongue, and I can feel the pleasure rising inside me as he sticks his tongue inside me, teasing that spot **

**with his skillful tongue, making me climax in his mouth several times, him drinking it in, like it was the promised cool water of the dying man.**

**He goes on like that until I'm running like a pool, then he gets on his knees, his cock at my pussy. He grabs his shaft, spreads my pussy lips, and even though I'm **

**relaxed and stretched open he has trouble squeezing his too big cock into my small tight cunt. But where there's a will there is a way. And this guy way willed to **

**go all the way. After stretching my pussylips apart as far as possible and lifting my pelvis, he plunges it so deep into me, my breath falters and I think my eyes **

**roll back a little, it's painful, but a good pain, like muscle ache, and then the joyride begins with me bouncing up and down, back and forth, totally glued to his **

**dick, with my legs wide apart and frozen in midair, with the gorgeous sight of Damon hovering over me, that is if I can keep my eyes open long enough, to take **

**him in, since they snap shut with every orgasm which is like every two seconds. ,Bella, you gotta keep it down.' I hear him say at one point. ,Wah...' I still **

**wasn't back to this earth. ,You're being too loud...' He mumbles as his lips trace down my nipples. ,Wah...' I say even though all I was thinking was mooooore. **

**My weak head falls to the side and I see 2:57 am on my nightclock through my blurry eyes. Damon keeps going, this time slower, so I don't feel the need to be **

**as loud as I was before. Luckily, my fathers room was downstairs at the other side of my room. His loving is like a lullaby and totally on happy hormones I drift **

**to sleep.**

**I wake curled up in Damon's arms, with my leg over him. I become aware of what happened last night, and try to move my leg, but then notice there's **

**something hindering me, because there's something big between my legs, inside me. Gosh, Damon was still buried deep inside me. I chuckle and look up at him. **

**Of course he was awake. ,Heey...' He kisses me on my neck moving his body slightly which has a major effect on me since I give a moan and feel myself **

**tightening up. ,Sorry...I didn't want to move out.' He says and slowly eases out of me. ,It's alright, I...' I want to say something while circling my stiff neck, and **

**see the time. 8:07 am. ,Oh my gosh, Damon, we're already 7 minutes late for class, I say and jump out of bed, just to spiral unto the ground. Short before **

**impact, Damon catches me. ,Slow there..I turned off your alarm so you could rest..and with reason, you are a little shaky.' He plants me on my bed again, and I **

**can still see he has a major erection, which was at the level of my lips. I can't believe he squeezed all that into me. Now that I had moved, I felt everything. I **

**felt stretched out and on fire down there, really really sore, like someone had poured acid over it. And a really bad muscle ache in every part of my body. ,We're**

** not gonna start skipping school.' I say and cover myself with my bedsheets. He had seen enough of me already. And that huge erection wasn't going down. **

**,Nobody said anything about skipping school, but your health is important to me.' He says and strokes my face. ,I'm in excellent shape.' I say and get up on **

**shaky trembling legs. ,I'm not convinced.' He says and I make my way to my bathroom with the sheets behind me. ,Well doesn't matter what you think.' I say **

**and shut the door behind me.**

**And now full flashback. OMG, I had slept with Damon, and not just the innocent kind, my the mindblowing kinky fuckery kind, with my Dad under the same roof. **

**I had reached a new low..or was it a high? ,Bella, are you alright?' I hear him ask from the other side of the door. ,Yes...just taking a quick shower.' I brush my **

**teeth and turn on the hot water and even the mild warm burns my sensitive skin so much, I take a cold morning shower. I can't even touch myself down there, **

**that's how much I'm on fire. I get of my bathroom, covered in a long towel. Damon is lying in my bed, with that damn erection. ,Don't you wanna do something **

**about that?' I ask him having to chuckle. It was weird seeing Damon so casually lying around naked and lazily. ,I can't..it just won't go down.' He tells me **

**staring at himself. ,Well, what are you thinking about?' I ask him while searching for a panty in my drawer. ,You.' Comes promptly. ,Well..have you **

**tried...jerking off?' I ask him and quickly slip the panty on. ,Jerking what?' He asks me. ,Jerking off...don't you know what that is?' I ask him and he just stares **

**at me, seeing right through the towel, peeling it off with his eyes. ,Try stroking yourself...it should help.' I say to him, searching for a bra. I should really clean **

**up and do laundry.**

**,Do I want to know how you know this?' He asks me and tries. This so wasn't happening. ,I can't believe you don't know this...I'm sure guys in the eighteenth **

**century jerked off too...' I say and find a black bra or my desk. ,It's not working.' He says and I sigh and get to my bed, grab his dick and with my first giant **

**stroke, his splatters his jizz all over my face. ,Bella, I'm so sorry.' His eyes are golden and wide and innocent and I have to start laughing. This was one crazy **

**weird morning. He wipes my face clean with his hand, I'd still have to wash my face though and kisses me, as the towel accidentally drops, and he holds me **

**tighter my breasts, pressing against his chest and I feel another erection pressing against my stomach. ,I can't believe you.' I say with smile in my voice , **

**getting away from him, before he tied me onto my bed. ,Let's stay here, we're gonna miss first period anyway.' He says looking longingly after me. ,That doesn't **

**mean, we have to miss the second one too.' I say putting on my clothes. ,Now hurry.' I say and he gives a silent growl and withing three seconds in super speed, **

**he's fully clothed, but can't get his zipper up because of his dick. ,I'll let that be your problem.' I say, wash my face and we leave the house.**

**In the car, he takes my hand, looking all relaxed and not broody. I look at him and he smiles at me. ,My goodness, you're smiling, if I'd known it would take **

**some physical action to get you happy, I'd have taken my clothes off sooner.' I say and he strokes my hand. ,Don't say that...it's just ..this is the most human **

**I've felt in..ages..it's such a genuine content feeling..a haven..and you gave me that, Bella.' He looks at me. ,Thank you very much for that.' He looks really **

**sincere. ,But..things won't stay like that forever...you know that?' I tell him, we might as well talk about the giant elephant now. ,Let's enjoy today, and have the **

**forever-talk sometime else, ok?' He asks me and I nod for his sake. Five minutes later we stop at a coffee and donut shop. ,This is not the school.' I point out. ,I **

**know...but I have to make sure you've eaten something..that your energy levels are up.' He says as we get out of the car. ,I'm not going to break down...' I say **

**as he scoops me up in his arms. ,I don't want to risk that in the first place.' He says and orders me more breakfast than two people could eat. And miraculously, **

**I manage to eat it all.**

**We arrive just a bit late to third period, and take a seat in the last row. Not only has it been an unusual morning, but Damon keeps rushing to the bathroom, and **

**after the third time, he just stays away from class. ,What's up?' I text him after he doesn't come back in twenty minutes. ,It can't stay down..I keep... jerking **

**off.' He texts back and I have to grin in class. I'd created a monster. PE class had been torture with me aching everywhere, but luckily class was soon over. **

**Damon picks me up wearing a shirt and wide baggy pants.**

**,Looks like you've calmed down a bit.' I say to him as he chews a gum. ,Give it a second.' He says and kisses me. We drive and drive and are just not going into **

**the direction of my house. ,Where are we going?' I ask him as we take a foreign road. ,To our new house.' He says and I look at him. ,OUR new house?' I ask **

**him and he nods and takes my hands. ,I let you out of my sight for six hours and you go and get a house?' I ask him again and he smiles. ,We could both use our **

**privacy...and I think after 157 years...it's safe for me to move from my parents.' He says and strokes my hand. ,You do know I can't just move in with you...I'm **

**still a minor and I don't think my dad would approve.' I explain to him. ,Don't worry, I'll drive you back home later, the house is just for the meantime, our own **

**little space.' He explains to me. ,You mean the meantime where you mount me..' I ask him and he gives a low laugh. ,Common..am I an animal?' He looks at me **

**through warm golden eyes. ,You know you are.' I say to him and he grins with his edgy canines showing. ,I can't believe you got a sexhouse...' I say looking out **

**the window. ,It's not a sexhouse..' He says to me. ,Oh really...so you're saying we're not going to inaugurate the bed once we get there?' I ask him. ,No, we're **

**not.' He says. ,First you're going to have lunch, I cooked spaghetti bolognese and then you're going to do your homework, and then we're gonna catch up on the **

**studying you missed the morning.' He tells and I look at him with an upward eyebrow. ,I don't want to be a bad influence on you.' He says and I shake my head. **

**,I just had 8 hours of school and you seriously expect me to do my homework right after lunch?' I ask him. ,Yes.' He says and I shake my head again. ,I'm not **

**gonna do them.' I say to him. ,We'll see...' He says and I give him a surprised look. Was he challenging me?**

**15 minutes later, a big two story apartment, a little remote from the neighbourhood, comes into sight. Talking about our own ,,small'' space. I get out of the car **

**and look at the modern house, which looked perfect for a just married wealthy couple. ,You like it?' Damon asks me as he hand comes around me. ,Give me a **

**tour first.' I say as he leads me into the house. The delicious smell of spaghetti bolognese hits me and I become hungry. We visit the kitchen first, where I stick **

**my hand in the bolognese sauce and taste it. ,Mmh..delish..' I say as we look at the living room across from it. Upstairs there are two bedrooms, and a big**

** bathroom. The tour ends at the master bedroom. ,It's a great house.' I say and look at the closet, he had even bought some clothes for me and him. I let myself**

** fall on the bed. ,You sure, you don't want to inaugurate the bed.' I lie there looking at him. ,Don't tempt me, you're going to eat first.' He grabs me off the bed **

**and carries me downstairs, as I plant kisses all over his face. He watches me eat and even forces me to eat a plate of veggies. ,Next time, leave the veggies **

**out.' I say with a full stomach and drink the rest of my apple juice. ,But my compliments to the chef.' I say and clap for him as he comes around the kitchen **

**island and kisses me. ,Ready for homework?' he asks me and I shake my head. ,No...I'm full..can't we just let that be and chill out..just for an hour or two.' I beg**

** him as he drags me to the sofa. ,Well, you can sit and I'll tell you something about Goethe, that's what we missed in Literature this morning.' He says and I **

**clutch my head. I didn't want to anything for school now.**

**,Does it have to be noooow?' I complain as I lie down on the sofa. ,Yes now...' He says and I roll my eyes. He starts reading and I unbutton my jeans, with a full **

**stomach it was feeling tight. After thinking further..I take my jeans off. I might as well feel comfortable in my own home. ,What do you think you're doing?' he**

** asks me when noticing I'm peeling my clothes off one by one. ,Making myself comfortable.' I say and take my sweater off , so I'm just sitting there in a bra and **

**panties. ,Hmm..' He grunts and wants to continue reading. ,I'm so sore.' I butt in before he can end the sentence and snap my legs open and shut and look at **

**him. He gives me a long look, trying to figure me out. He then gets up and goes to the bathroom. I think it's because he wants to jerk off, but he returns with a **

**tube. ,Here.' He wants to hand it to me, but I just turn my head to read it. ,Soothing ointment, rub me with it.' I say and open my legs. ,Bella..I think you should **

**do that yourself.' He suggests but his eyes are fixed on my body. ,Did I get myself sore or did you?' I ask him in an accusing tone and take off my panties. ,Go **

**on.' I say and lie back on the couch spreading my legs. When had I become so kinky.**

**He sighs, opens the tube, and slowly starts rubbing it on me. The ointment really has a cooling effect, and I feel better already. Out of the rubbing becomes a **

**poking, then a massaging and then a stroking. He plays with my pussy, his eyes trained on it. He slowly lowers his head and I can feel his tongue continuing the **

**job. Sticking his nose inside, holding my legs up in places, and before I'm fully aware he slowly penetrates me. ,Oh Bella, you're so hot.' He says as I tighten **

**around him. He starts tracing kisses down my neck, as he loves me slowly and gently to keep from chafing my already sensitive pussy. ,You can bite me if you **

**want.' I whisper into his ear, as I trace my hands under his shirt. He had a perfect chiseled body. ,No Bella..I couldn't stop, I'm already on edge, I won't risk that**

** too.' He says and before I can plant any more crazy ideas in his head, his gives me deep kisses to shut me up and drowns my moans as my body shudders **

**beneath him.**

**After living like this for a week, always going to our playhouse after school, Damon does everything to keep me away from the playhouse. ,Are you avoiding **

**me...or rather my body?' I ask him as we head to his parents house after school instead of the playhouse. ,Why would you think that...I just haven't seen my **

**family for a while..I miss them.' He says as the house comes into view. ,Ok..first of all, it's just been a week and you see your siblings everyday at school...and**

** you've been with your family more than a century...and you miss them after a week?' I look at him skeptically. ,I really miss my mom...' He says nonchalantly **

**and I just nod. ,Alright, then we'll spend the afternoon at your parents..since we have all night for ourselves..right?' I ask him. ,Riiight...' He says and I laugh. **

**For someone who has really misses his mother he leaves it at hello and is off to find his brothers and I want to follow him when Faye pops up in front of me. **

**,Bella...' She beams at me and hugs me. ,Come, I need your opinion on my spring wear collection...' She takes my hand and leads me up her room.**

**Damon**

**,Guys, I have a problem.' I find my brothers in the backyard fixing Jason's car. ,What is it? You seemed concerned and confused.' Connor was an emotion reader**

** and he never stopped showing off. ,It's Bella..' I say and Jason's eyes turn from the engine to me. ,Did you hurt her..' He asks. ,No, of course not..that's not even**

** the issue here.' I say annoyed. ,Then what is?' Connor asks me again. ,She's...she's controlling me with sex..and I don't know how to stop it.' I say, they look at **

**each other and start laughing, and Lucia who's walking towards us joins in. ,You and lil baby doll are getting nasty?' She says leaning against Jason. ,I didn't **

**think you guys had it in you..but apparently you very much have it in her..' Jason says and they laugh again. How did I get the idea to ask my siblings for help? **

**,Guys..I'm really bumped here..' I try to make them see my dilemma. ,Ok..what's so bad about you having the hots for her..' Connor asks me and I sigh. ,It's like**

** I can't focus on anything else...she's making me do things, and making me forget my principles...she's behind on her studying and homework , even though I tell **

**her to get working..then she takes her clothes off and...it's Dawn..it's all my fault..and she wants me to bite her, and if I don't get my head ons traight, I will bite **

**her, and then everything is lost.' I spurt out. ,Hmm...I'm not a love doctor, but maybe you should talk to Dad?' Jason suggests. ,I'm not going to Dad with my **

**sexlife!' I say upfront. ,I never thought, I'd hear you say the word, sexlife.' Lucia chimes in. ,Guys!' I repeat. ,Talk to Bella, she's the only source that can end **

**your dilemma.' Connor grins at me. ,I've tried talking sense into that woman, and she's using it against me, that is the problem!' ,Perhaps, I should talk to her?' **

**Lucia suggests and I'm not sure if that's a good idea. ,You and Bella having the talkt...I'm not so sure...' I look at her suspiciously. ,Oh come on..she's grown on **

**me more or less..' She says and her thoughts seem genuine, but it could all be an act. ,No...no thank you.' I say before things run south. ,I'll try talking to her **

**myself..I'll find a way to keep her or myself in check. ,What do you want to keep in check?' Faye comes along with Bella. ,Nothing...' I say nonchalantly. ,I want**

** in in the conspiracy.' She says and Connor grins again. ,Believe me, you don't.' He laughs.**

**Bella**

**,What's going on here?' I ask after seeing Connor, Jason and Lucia smile at me mischievously. ,Damon is a little concerned, about you controlling him with your **

**little luscious body.' Lucia says just like that and I'm mortified. ,What?' I ask shocked and embarrassed. ,Oh my gosh..' I turn around and hurry out of the **

**backyard. ,Bella, wait...' Damon's in front of me in a second. ,Don't listen to her..' He says. ,Don't worry about it.' I say to him. ,Bella, listen, it's not like that..' He **

**starts but doesn't know how to end. ,Just take me home, please.' I say ad head for the front door. He tries talking to me, but I silent treatment him, the whole **

**way home. ,See you tomorrow..' I say at my front door, let him kiss me on my cheek and go to my room, where he is standing. ,Damon, I don't want to talk to **

**your right now. Respect that, now see you tomorrow, I've got homework to do.' I say and nicely open my window. After a last rueful look at me, he jumps out. I **

**couldn't believe he'd told his siblings about our sexlife. I take my new bike to school, before he can pick me up, but he catches up with me. ,Bella, come on, how **

**long do you want to stay mad at me.' He askes driving slow so he can catch up with me. ,Just a little while longer.' I say and stare ahead. ,I'm sorry, I just didn't **

**know what to do, and things had to change before it got dangerous for you, and I talked to you, but you didn't really care what happened to you..' He says and I **

**shake my head. ,My mistake, lesson learned, and don't worry, the cookie jar is closed for you, forever..and as a vampire, we both know that can be a very long **

**time.' I say and ride faster. We both reach the school and he's faster beside me than I can imagine. ,I'm really sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you or **

**anything.' He says while I fidget with my bike chain. ,Like I said, don't worry about it.' I say to him again. ,But you're still angry.' He says. ,I'll get over **

**it...eventually.' I give him a short kiss on the cheek and head for classes.**

**I can't look any of them in the eye, whether Jason, Faye or Connor and especially not Lucia. Talk about awkward. ,Hey Bella..' Jason approaches me after **

**chemistry. ,Yeah...' I say quietly. ,In case it makes you feel better..Lucia likes it doggy style and being spanked.' He says and against all odds, I have to laugh. **

**,Too much information.' I say to him. ,And I personally like to strip for her, my stripper name is sugarcane, cuz I'm long and sweet.' He says wiggling his hips **

**and plants a smile on my this. ,Connor and Faye do that costume thing..they do some really weird stuff, I walked on a nurse dressed Faye once, and it was so **

**weird, because..you know it's Faye... but nevermind. The fact is that, we truly are family since we can talk about every part of our lives together.' He puts an **

**arm around me. ,I didn't need to know some of that things you just said.' I say to him. ,Tit for tat right? And besides...I'm glad someone finally took my brother's **

**virginity...it was gettng weird, I mean a hundred and something years and still a virgin? That's just crazy, human or vampire.' He says and I laugh again. **

**,So...everything cool again?' He asks me and I nod. ,I'm not so much angry about you guys knowing..we're active..it's just..I'm a little hurt, he didn't talk to me**

** first.' I explain to him. ,He's just overwhelmed with all the new feelings he has with you, you know..being a vampire means every emotion is heightened, lust **

**could turn into so much more and he doesn't want to hurt you, he just asked other vampires for advice..you couldn't have helped him with that.' He says and I **

**nod. ,Ok...and thanks for..the ,pep' talk, sugarcane.' I grin at him and walk to my next class.**

**I still ignore Damon for the rest of the day, just to make a point. ,Bella, please, this is torture.' He says as I unchain my bike. ,What do you want from me?' I ask **

**him. ,Talk to me, kiss me.' He looks at me urgently and I tell him about my school day right on the spot and kiss him at the end of my little tale. ,You know that's**

** not what I mean..I was us to be us again..the natural way.' He says to me. ,You chipped a little on my trust...I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry.' I get on my **

**bike and ride off. He leaves me alone in the afternoon, but in the evening after I get off the shower, he's in my room with flowers and candles and a present.**

** ,Please forgive me.' He begs, he says and hands me the box. ,You can't buy my love or forgiveness, how many times do I have to tell you that?' I sit on my bed **

**and look at him. ,Because I don't know what else to do, please put me out of my misery.' He gets down on his knees looking like a puppy and I have to chuckle, **

**but then kiss him deeply. He was a sweet guy, afterall. He gets up, picks me up and hugs me, then kisses me again, not letting go of my lips. ,I love you, Bella.' **

**He whispers against my lips. ,I love you to.' I admit, we look at each other and kiss again. I do open the box out of curiosity and find a Wii with super mario **

**games. He just knew me very well. ,Thank you.' I hug him happily.**

**But I still stick to my rule, the cookie jar was closed, we spend the night playing Wii, even though my father wonders, why Damon is over so late. He leaves **

**through the front door at ten, but reappears in my room. I can see he's surprised when I switch off the light and go to sleep without making out heavily, or **

**groping each other, usually the way things started out, but he didn't press it. Another week passed like that and deprivation was written all over his face, his **

**looks were becoming more longingly, and his nerves were on alert and all I had to offer him was a big fat smile. On friday night, we go to the movies and he **

**tries to get a sexy reaction out of me, anything , even if it was just fondling, but I keep our kisses brief and our touching shallow. In the car, he finally confronts**

** me. ,Bella..what's going on, we aren't being with each other like usual.' He tells me. ,Have you forgotten? Usual is bad, because it could make you hurt me and **

**we don't want that, do we?' I look at him. ,Why do I get the feeling, you're punishing me?' He asks me. ,It's not punishing, it's your words, make up your mind **

**about what you want.' I cross my legs and he sighs. We go to the playhouse, since my father thinks I'm sleeping over at the Venatores. I catch up on some light**

** reading in front of the couch while munching chips, when Damon suddenly grabs my leg and yanks me on his lap, and before I can blink, he literally sinks his **

**fangs in my neck. **

**There's a little sting, but then pleasure explodes through my whole body. Damon rips my clothes apart, from my shirt to my shorts and thongs, is out of his **

**clothes in a second and lies me on the couch, holds each of my legs high and apart, starts sucking my pussy and he even bites me down there, sucking my juices **

**and blood in, giving a low growl moan I've never heard from him before and really savages me as he penetrates me. He starts out gently, but it becomes a real **

**slamming which rocks the whole couch, he licks on my bouncing nipples, tracing kisses all over me. He then, turns me around and hoists my butt in the air, **

**placing his face in my buttcheeks, and grabbing my butt. He licks my right buttcheek and then bites into it, like it was an apple, then he takes me from behind. **

**When we're done, I feel a little lightheaded and have to lie there for a second, I was feeling drowsy and dizzy. Damon disappears for a second then comes **

**again, with a cup in his hand. ,Here, drink this.' He says and I drink the liquid, it was cherry juice laced with something, I didn't know, it had a salty aftertaste, **

**but I instantly felt better after drinking it. ,What got into you?' I ask, staring at a still aroused Damon. ,Intimacy deprivation.' He says as we dig in for round two.**

**That's how we spent our days and nights from there on, now that he had overcome his ,biting' issues. But he only insisted he would bite me, if I drank cherry **

**juice. ,What kind of cherry juice do you buy, it tastes weird, is it that fancy stuff again?' I ask him, I had gotten used to that taste but it was still weird. ,It **

**doesn't taste weird..it's laced with my blood.' He says and my eyes get huge. ,What?' I ask him. ,The only way I feel comfortable with draining your blood, is if I **

**replace the amount I took..and I figured you'd like it better with cherry juice.' He says, sitting there naked. ,I've been drinking your blood, this whole time?' I **

**have to ask again. ,I know, you probably think it's nasty, but only like that, can I keep you healthy.' He says and I look at my empty glass. ,When were you **

**planning about telling me?' I ask him shocked. ,As soon as you'd gotten used to it.' He explains to me, if he weren't a gorgeous naked sight sitting before me, I'd **

**have ripped his head. ,Jerk.' I slap him and get on his cock.**

**What we both didn't know was, with him giving me his blood, piece by piece, I was changing, my hair got smoother and longer, my skin flawless, with few **

**pores, my bone structure got more defined, and my hearing,smelling and seeing developed. It was one afternoon when we went to the Venatores, Dr. Venatore**

** noticed he hadn't seen me in a while, so the change was big for him. ,Bella...you look very different...' He said, his eyes scanning me. ,How different? Did I get **

**fatter? I knew I should cut back on the chips and popcorn.' I look at my stomach. ,No..it's quite the opposite..you look more like...like a vampire.' He says and **

**walks up to me. ,Damon, did you change her?' He asks his son. ,No..no..' Damon takes a closer look at me. ,Her pores have almost all disappeared...her bone **

**structure isn't from weight loss..' He turns my head left and right. ,Bella, would you come into my office?' He says concerned and Edward follows us to his office, **

**where he controls my heartbeart, eyes and ears. ,Her heartbeat is still normal, but everything else, seems different...it's strange, I haven't seen anything like **

**this before.' He looks at me again. ,Bella, do you remember any scars you have..or bruises?' He asks me. ,I have one of my leg, when I cut my skin open at a **

**fence, when I went riding once with my..' I pull my jeans up, but the giant scar I had there was gone. ,I can't believe it..it's gone..I swear it was there...' I say **

**checking my body for scars, I had at least a few small ones, but they were all gone. ,Incredible.' Dr. Venatore says. ,Dad..what's going on?' Damon asks **

**concerned. **

**,It looks like Bella has become immortal, but ..she's still human..that's paradoxical, what have you been doing to her?' He looks at his son who looks to the **

**ground. ,Just..coitus and some blood draining...but I always gave her my blood in return so she didn't suffer any pain or damage or anything..' He hurries to add. **

**,Well, I wouldn't say, you didn't do some damage. Since your blood has been in her system, while she is alive, her body is adjusting to it how often did you give **

**her your blood?' He asks him. ,Daily...three or four times..depends..' He admits and Dr. Venatore looks at me. ,Let's test something.' He opens the door, I'm **

**going to stand at the other end of the living room and whisper something, you tell me if you hear, ok?' He says and I nod. At the other end of the room, I hear **

**him very clearly. ,You're saying, can you hear me.' I yell to him, then he holds something in his hand and whispers, what am I holding. ,You're holding a **

**teaspoon.' I yell again. ,Incredible.' He says and looks at me. ,Try picking up my table.' He says and I try, but the table doesn't budge. ,Interesting, now try **

**running at superspeed.' He says but I'm as slow as always. ,Very interesting.' He says as his whole family gathers around our little experiment. ,Looks like Bella **

**is immortal from the inside, with the sensors of a vampire, but you still have a heartbeat and you're human to the outside, even you body temperature is the **

**same.' He explains to us all. ,How is this even possible?' His wife asks. ,I really don't know, I've never seen anything like this in my threehundred years.' They **

**all stare at me, like I was an alien. ,Hmm...' I just murmur. ,Now what?' I ask into the round. ,Will her situation reverse?' Damon asks his father. ,I think it's **

**permanent, since her body has adjusted to your blood, but I can run some more tests, if I could have some...' He looks at me and I nod.**

**Damon is silent on our drive back to my house and even in my bedroom and I know he is angry or sad, or both. ,Damon...' I start but he interrupts me. ,I knew I **

**shouldn't have even looked at you from day one.' He looks out of the window instead of at me. ,I'm so selfish.' He murmurs to himself. ,Would you please **

**stop...can't you see how perfectly happy I am?' I turn him around to face me. ,Damon...now you got what you want..me being human..and I got what I want, to **

**be with you forever...it couldn't get any better, don't you see it?' I stroke his cheek and he still looks like a sourpuss. ,How about, I give you a taste of our happy **

**ever after?' I say and fidget with his zip, he's reluctant at first, but then gives in to it. Now that all obstacles were more or less done with, we could live happily **

**ever after.**


End file.
